Kittenbug
by inudigifan201
Summary: Marinette regrets a night she had with Chat Noir as Ladybug. A mistake that takes nine months to come back at her.
1. Paws-a-tive-ly bad

so... this sparked from seeing all the Miraculous Ladybug games for girls where Ladybug/Marinette is pregnant. in one game the baby had a mask in the womb. of course Chat Noir/Adrien is the father... but, it's still an interesting concept if they still don't know who each other is under the masks... thus this was "Born".

this has no connection to any of my other Miraculous stories.

I'm rating this one T because I'm not gonna go too graphic. besides, this is mostly about Marinette being pregnant, not how she got to be that way.

hope ya'll enjoy!

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 1. Paws-a-tive-ly bad

Marinette sighed as she looked down at the pregnancy test in her hand. A plus sign was in full view. She reread the box just to make sure she wasn't misreading the test. Nope! The forth test she had taken that week and they all said the same thing: Marinette Dupain-Cheng was pregnant.

She groaned in full knowledge of who the father was. How did she let that stupid cat in her pants? How could she let him seduce her? Maybe it was the fact that after almost four years of getting nowhere with Adrien she was subconsciously moving on.

But, how? How could her one night stand with her partner result in her being pregnant? She was on birth control. He wore a condom. Something wasn't adding up. Did the condom break? Did the birth control fail her in her time of need? Both were most likely.

She sighed as she threw the test away. Just her luck she'd get impregnated by Chat Noir.

She debated on going to school that day. She couldn't face Adrien. Luckily, it was almost the end of the school year and summer vacation was almost there. But, she knew she'd be showing when school would start back up again. Her senior year of high school and she would have an infant.

She really wasn't ready to be a mother. She regretted that night with Chat. Even though he was a perfect gentleman, he still got her pregnant. And neither knew each other's identities, so he would have no idea he got Marinette knocked up when he slept with Ladybug.

She sat down on her chaise and grumbled. Tikki flew over to her and offered a warm smile.

"This is exciting!" Tikki continued to smile.

Marinette picked up a pillow and put it over her face. She took a deep breath and screamed. When she was done, she put the pillow back. "Well, that didn't help."

Tikki shrugged. "Maybe this is a good thing."

Marinette raised an eyebrow at her Kwami. "How is a baby I'm not ready for a 'good thing'? I'm not going to be able to take care of it. And Chat Noir will probably be no help at all…"

"Now you don't know that." Tikki tried to defend him. "He might be a big help."

Marinette sighed. "The best thing for this kid is for me to put it up for adoption as soon as it's born." She felt her stomach. "Because god knows I can't be a mother right now." She grumbled as she rubbed her stomach. "Gah!" She let herself fall back. "I wanted to wait till marriage to have kids! Why did I sleep with Chat?"

Tikki shrugged. "You were lonely?"

"Most likely." Marinette admitted in defeat.

Her feet ended up dragging her to school a few minutes late anyway even though she didn't really want to go.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng!" Her teacher, Mr. Schmidt, barked. "What is your excuse this time?" He crossed his arms.

Marinette sat down in her seat behind Adrien and she sank. "Female problems." She squeaked.

"Oh." The teacher went back to the board and began to lecture.

As soon as the year began and she met their new teacher, she learned that she could almost get away with anything if she told him female problems prevented her from arriving on time or doing her homework. He would back off as soon as any girl in class gave him that excuse and excuse any absences or tardiness.

He was a big burly man with a German accent. He had slicked back blonde hair and light blue eyes. He basically looked like a stereotypical German man. But, he was nice and made the class brownies once a month. He was a very sensitive man to his female students' hormones.

The reason being was that he had a wife and daughter and knew that high school is one of the most trying and difficult times for young ladies.

Even though he favored the girls, he was still good to the boys. He would often get into tangents about sports and video games. He even took the boys camping over a break, just for fun.

Adrien often admitted he wanted to be like Mr. Schmidt. He admired him because he was a loving husband and father to his wife and daughter. He also liked how understanding he was. Adrien even decided he wanted to become a teacher because of him. He hoped his future students looked up to him like he and his classmates looked up to Mr. Schmidt. He was sad that the year was almost over and that they would get a new teacher.

As Mr. Schmidt went off on a tangent about football after Kim asked what was the difference between how the rest of the world plays verse the game Americans call football; Marinette's stomach churned.

She could feel something come up her throat. She quickly stood up and ran to the trashcan, dispelling the contents of her stomach into the plastic bag that lined the plastic bin.

Mr. Schmidt put the back of his hand on her forehead to check her temperature. "Dupain-Cheng? Are you alright? You're not running a fever."

She hurled again.

"Oh my god Marinette!" Chloe stood up. "Can you not be the center of attention for two minutes?"

Adrien shot Chloe a harsh look. "Can't you see she's not feeling well?" he stood up and walked over to the puking Marinette. "Sir, I'll walk her to the nurse."

Mr. Schmidt nodded. "Thanks Agreste."

Adrien patted her on the back as she picked up the trash can off the floor and walked out with it in her arms with Adrien right beside her.

"Maybe it was something you ate?" Adrien tried to diagnose her after the door was shut and they were halfway down the hall.

She shook her head.

"Maybe a stomach bug then?" He smiled. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll be fine."

She blushed. "Thank you."

She was soon sitting on a cot in the nurse's office still hugging the trash can.

"Now Marinette can you tell me why you might be puking? Food poisoning?" the nurse smiled.

Adrien was halfway out the door when Marinette spoke.

"I'm pregnant." She gulped not knowing he heard her.

He did.


	2. Bugging out

so... this sparked from seeing all the Miraculous Ladybug games for girls where Ladybug/Marinette is pregnant. in one game the baby had a mask in the womb. of course Chat Noir/Adrien is the father... but, it's still an interesting concept if they still don't know who each other is under the masks... thus this was "Born".

this has no connection to any of my other Miraculous stories.

I'm rating this one T because I'm not gonna go too graphic. besides, this is mostly about Marinette being pregnant, not how she got to be that way.

hope ya'll enjoy!

~inudigifan201

BTW: I've been asked to make chapters longer. I will, starting next chapter. however, longer chapters will probably take me longer to write. I had this chapter mostly done before I took a break to play sims 4 (the new expansion pack is coming out soon and I wanted to try to finish a challenge before it drops. I've almost finished the challenge, but I could continue it after the new expansion comes out... I pre-ordered for the first time ever.) plus, I have a pretty busy life so I'm not always at a computer. I've started donating plasma twice a week for some extra cash and when I'm hooked up to the machine I can't do much. I don't use twitter much, but ya'll can find me on ifunny (same username. I use the same username for everything). I post regularly on there. anyway, since the chapters will be longer, there will be a longer wait for chapters. I guess I should work out an update schedule...

I only ask ya'll to please understand... I'm only human.

* * *

Ch, 2. Bugging out

Adrien laid flat on his bed that night. "It doesn't make sense."

"Do I even want to ask?" Plagg took a bite out of his cheese.

"She doesn't even have a boyfriend. And if someone did sleep with her, he'd be bragging to the entire school… unless…" Adrien sat up. "She has a secret boyfriend that doesn't go to our school." He smiled. A frown then overtook his face. "No, that's not it. If she had a boyfriend Alya would be the first to know and Alya tells Nino everything since they're dating and he tells me everything. So I would know if she had a boyfriend." He rolled over and sighed. "Nothing is adding up." His voice was muffled by a pillow. "Who's the father?"

"Ugh!" Plagg rolled his eyes. "Why don't you tell her you overheard and ask her?"

Adrien looked up at him with a scowl and raised eyebrow. "Because asking her would be rude. And she might think I'm a stalker or something."

Plagg shrugged and picked up the teen's phone. "Only one way to find out." He tapped a few times and tossed it to Adrien.

He examined the screen and became pale when he noticed Plagg had hit call.

"Hello? Adrien?" She answered.

 _'I'm so dead. She's going to kill me, I just know it.'_ "Hey Marinette." He scratched the back of his head. "I was just calling to check on you. Are you feeling any better?" _'Nice save Agreste!'_

"Oh… thank you." Her voice chirped like she was happy. "Um…" She thought for a moment. "I'm fine for now."

He nervously laughed. "Yeah, I guess morning sickness is usually in the morning and that's why they call it…" He put a hand over his mouth when he realized what he was saying.

A gasp was heard on her end.

He gulped. "I overheard you talking to the nurse."

"Eep!" was all he heard.

"I just want you to know that I'm here for you and if there is anything you need, don't hesitate to ask." He smiled hoping that would calm her down. "Friends support each other after all."

"Uh, right! Thanks!" She blurted out.

"Marinette?" He sat up on his bed.

"Yes?"

"I don't mean to pry into your personal life or anything, but I am curious. May I ask, who the father is?" He crossed his legs.

He heard her take a deep breath. "Promise not to laugh?"

He gave her a warm smile that he knew she couldn't see. "I would never." He spoke calmly.

She took another deep breath. "I had a little bit of a one-night-stand with Chat Noir. Please don't tell anyone."

His eyes opened wide as the phone slipped out of his hand and landed in his lap. Him? He was the father? Before six weeks ago, he was still a virgin. He didn't remember sleeping with Marinette. He only slept with Ladybug… wait! He slept with Ladybug and Marinette ended up pregnant with his child? Marinette was Ladybug! He couldn't believe how blind he was. She was right behind him the entire time!?

"Adrien?" She asked.

It all made sense. Both girls looked and sounded the same. And the more he got to know Marinette he noticed that, at times, she acted a bit like Ladybug. But, he always chalked that up to her being a fan like everyone else.

But, at the same time, he did always feel a bit drawn to her. There was something about Marinette that he couldn't put his finger on, but he liked it.

Of course, he liked that she didn't treat him better than everyone else and more often than not she seemed to forget his lineage, wealth, and career.

If only he knew sooner.

"Adrien? Are you there?" She asked again. "Hello?"

He quickly scrambled to pick up his phone and blushed. "I'm here, um… it's-getting-late-see-you-later-bye!" He hung up.

He sighed, but the look of shock was still plastered all over his face.

"Well?" Plagg prodded. "Who's the father?"

"Me." Adrien gulped. "I got Marinette Dupain-Cheng, aka Ladybug, pregnant!" He then became confused. "Wait, I wore a condom."

"It probably broke. The ones you carry around are a year old." Plagg shrugged. "They expire you know."

Adrien scowled at him. "Oh now you tell me? Right after I get the girl of my dreams pregnant?"

Plagg shrugged again. "Kid, your love life is none of my bee's wax."

Adrien turned pale. "I just realized something. I rejected Marinette for Marinette!"

Plagg chuckled. "And she's been rejecting you for you. So now you two are even."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "She and I are nowhere close to being even. I know she's Ladybug and I got her pregnant. She probably has no idea I'm Chat and I'm the father." He thought for a moment. "I need to make this right. She needs to know and I need to step up and be a father to my child." He chuckled a little. "That is… if Marinette lets me be in our child's life."

Plagg shrugged. "Beats me kid. Good night." He floated over to a pillow on the bed and curled up into a little ball.

Adrien laid back down. "Let's see… I need to start stock piling diapers, wipes, maybe I should get a wipe warmer… nobody likes cold wipes…"

"Go to sleep!" Plagg snapped. "You've got nine months to worry about all that."

Adrien rolled his eyes as he clapped the lights off. "Can I at least start saving for its college tuition?"

"You haven't even been to college yet." Plagg groaned.

Adrien pulled the covers over his body. "It's never too early to start saving. College is expensive. And that's coming from me."

"Good point." Plagg admitted.

"Good night Plagg, we've got a baby to plan for in the morning." Adrien smiled as he closed his eyes.

"You've got a baby to plan for. I've got cheese to eat." Plagg hissed.

"Good night Plagg." Adrien closed his eyes.


	3. Diffuring opinions

so... this sparked from seeing all the Miraculous Ladybug games for girls where Ladybug/Marinette is pregnant. in one game the baby had a mask in the womb. of course Chat Noir/Adrien is the father... but, it's still an interesting concept if they still don't know who each other is under the masks... thus this was "Born".

this has no connection to any of my other Miraculous stories.

I'm rating this one T because I'm not gonna go too graphic. besides, this is mostly about Marinette being pregnant, not how she got to be that way.

hope ya'll enjoy!

~inudigifan201

oh this chapter is short! I'm sorry. I've been plagued with writer's block all week and playing sims 4 doesn't help productivity. that, and I had to rewrite a whole section because I made a continuity error with myself. I had them exchange numbers... but then I remembered they already talked on the phone... again, I'm sorry for the shortness. maybe next Friday it will be longer.

* * *

Ch, 3. Diffuring opinions

Adrien smiled when he noticed Marinette in front of him when he entered the school.

She was practically glowing. She was talking to Alya like nothing happened the day before.

Oh how could Alya know? How could she know her best friend was carrying his child? Heck, even Marinette didn't know. How could either of them know? All Marinette knew was that she did the deed with his alter ego. She had no clue who was under the mask.

He was going to tell her. She had a right to know. She needed to know who the father really was.

He blushed as he walked up to her and waved. "Hey Marinette."

She blushed as well. "G-Good morning Adrien."

"Can I talk to you in private?" He gave her a warm smile.

"S-sure." She blushed even more.

He led her away from the rest of the other students and away from earshot. It was now or never. Sure he could have told her the night before over the phone. But, this was something that needed to be talked about in person.

"So about your baby…" He began.

"I'm putting it up for adoption as soon as it's born." She quickly interjected.

"Ah." He was floored. "Why?"

She sighed. "I'm not ready to be a mother and the baby would be better off. Besides, I can't tell Chat."

"Why?" Was all he could say.

"He wouldn't understand. He can't know." She tried to somewhat explain with out giving too much away.

"But…" His heart sank. She didn't want their child? "Why? Marinette…" He had to think fast; change her mind. "If you don't think Chat will stand up and be a father… then I will. You're not alone."

She raised an eyebrow. Why all of a sudden was he interested in her? Something wasn't adding up. He told Nino six weeks before that he saw her as just a friend and liked someone else. Who was this someone else. She still didn't have a clue. When Alya told her what he told Nino was the night she tried to get over him with Chat's help. She thought she didn't have a chance with him. Did he change his mind? Did he like her all along? What was going on? Did she make a humongous mistake?

"Um Adrien?" She blushed.

He gave her a warm, kind, loving smile. "Yes?"

"You don't have to. I'm not keeping the baby." She scratched the back of her head. "It was a one night stand. I'm too young to be a mother. I can't care for it or give it the attention it needs. It's for the best I give it up." She explained. "I'm giving it its best chance."

His smile faded. "Oh…" He sighed. "Well, still… I'm here if you need me. Just say the word." He patted her on the shoulder.

"Ah, thanks." She nodded with a frown.

"See you in class." He waved at her as he began to walk away.

She waved back until he was out of eyesight.

He closed the bathroom door and let his back slide down. Plagg checked the stalls to make sure no one else was in there with them.

"What happened to telling her the truth?" Plagg sighed as he noticed his chosen crying. "Kid, pull it together. It's not like the baby is growing inside you anyway." He landed on his shoulder.

"But I helped make it." Adrien wiped away a tear. "I should have at least half of the responsibility. She doesn't even want me to be a part of the baby's life." a lightbulb went off in his head. "I know! I'll adopt the child."

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Kid, no one is going to let you adopt a baby. You're too young and you're not married."

Another lightbulb went off in his head. "I'm not married, yet. I know Marinette has a huge crush on me. Getting her to marry me will be easy. I just won't tell her I'm Chat. We'll keep the baby and everybody's happy."

Plagg flicked his tail. "One problem genius. You two aren't dating."

Adrien smiled wide. "Then I'll just have to ask her out on a date, ask her to be my girlfriend, and then marry her. Problem solved. Besides, I need to get to know her better anyway. We are having a baby after all. I've always said I love the girl under the mask. And I meant it."

"I never questioned it." Plagg smiled.

"Yes you did." Adrien rolled his eyes.

Plagg rolled his eyes. "I questioned your feelings for Ladybug, not Marinette."

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "But Marinette and Ladybug are the same person."

Plagg smiled. "But you didn't know that until yesterday."

"Touché." Adrien admitted.


	4. Buggy bump

so... this sparked from seeing all the Miraculous Ladybug games for girls where Ladybug/Marinette is pregnant. in one game the baby had a mask in the womb. of course Chat Noir/Adrien is the father... but, it's still an interesting concept if they still don't know who each other is under the masks... thus this was "Born".

this has no connection to any of my other Miraculous stories.

hope ya'll enjoy!

~inudigifan201

so, some of you were wondering about Mr. Schmidt. I based his appearance off of Germany from Hetalia and his personality off a teacher I had in middle school. the teacher always called us by our last names and I was his gofer. if he needed something he'd call out my name and send me on my way. although, one year their was a male student with the same last name as me (no relation). I knew he wanted me when he called out the name, but my smug butt said "which one?". the male student didn't stay all year. *shrugs* oh well, it was funny while it lasted. anyway, I really liked that teacher. we got along well. ya'll know the movie Hacksaw Ridge? well, I went to the school named after Desmond Doss. I actually met the man when I was little... maybe that's why I love history and super heroes so much. I met a real life world war II hero! anyway, I just wanted to share that. I really wanna see the movie, but I guess I'll have to wait till it's out on DVD and buy it. I also wanna see Doctor Strange, but I'll rent that one.

I'm nixing my update schedule because I lost internet for almost a month and I was unable to make any of my self imposed deadlines. that, and it's easier to update when I have a chapter ready. that way I might update more than once a week (maybe). besides, with the holidays coming up I'm not going to be at a computer as often as normal. I'll be with my family. plus, my mom has kidney failure and my only biological uncle (he's my dad's only brother and they have a sister, but she's fine) is in the hospital with cancer. we think my uncle might not make it.

I hope I didn't depress ya'll... happy holidays if I don't update before then.

* * *

Ch, 4. Buggy bump

A month had gone by since she told Adrien she was pregnant and he seemed to really want to be a part of her's and the child's life. Marinette didn't understand, but at the same time, didn't care. Her long-time crush was giving her giving her every last bit of his attention. He even asked her out and they were kind of an item. Although, she wondered, why now?

Tikki had a theory. Adrien was Chat and he wanted to take responsibility.

Marinette shrugged her theory off and told herself there was no way Adrien and Chat could be the same person. Although, she did kind of like the idea.

At least summer was here and she didn't have to deal with school anymore. At least Chloe was off in the Bahamas and could leave her alone. Although, she knew she wouldn't hear the end of it as soon as school was back in session. She could hear Chloe and Sabrina now. Sank, whore, slut… the list of names would go on.

She debated on telling her parents. But, how could they understand. She could lie and tell them the child was Adrien's. But, she didn't feel comfortable with that lie enough to say it. She hated lying anyway. Although, she would have to tell them something eventually. She couldn't hide her pregnancy forever. She just hoped they'd understand and support her for her adult decision to give up the child.

And the worst part was that Adrien was basically committing social suicide by dating her. Not to mention his father was angry. His son dating a pregnant whore.

At least, that's how she felt. Like a whore. If only she waited. Then she wouldn't be in this mess.

Although, she wondered. Would Adrien even give her the time of day? No, he was a nice guy and before she was pregnant he did talk to her and hang out with her. They were friends.

So, why did he drop everything as soon as he learned she was pregnant? What about the other girl? Who was she? Well, it didn't really matter now. Adrien chose Marinette.

She should be happy, but she had a nagging feeling that something was off. And it wasn't just the baby growing in her belly.

"Marinette! Slow down! That oatmeal isn't going anywhere." Her mom smiled and giggled.

Marinette set her spoon down. "Sorry mom, I guess I'm just hungry." She giggled as well.

Her mom continued to smile. "Got any big plans for today?"

 _'A doctor's appointment.'_ "Adrien's taking me to the Museum." She smiled.

"Sounds like a fun filled day." Her mom clapped.

"Loads." Marinette gave her mom a thumbs up.

Adrien stood on the other side of the door that led to the house portion of the bakery. He took a deep breath and raised his hand to knock.

"Tell her the truth." Plagg whispered from his pocket.

Adrien rolled his eyes. "You know why I can't. Now I have to pick her up for her appointment."

Plagg ducked back into the pocket after he shrugged.

Adrien took another breath as he knocked.

Mrs. Dupain-Cheng smiled. "That must be Adrien now." She hummed. "I'll let him in." She walked over to the door and opened it. She smiled sweetly as her eyes fell onto the teen. "Good morning Adrien."

He smiled back at her politely. "Good morning Mrs. Dupain-Cheng."

Marinette scrambled out of her seat, grabbed her purse, and dashed over to Adrien before another word could be spoken. "We should be going now. Can't keep King Tut waiting. Later mom, love you!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him down the stairs to the street.

"King Tut?" Adrien gave her a sly smile once they were outside.

"My parents don't know about the baby yet." She shuffled her feet and blushed after she let him go.

"Ah." He nodded. "Well then," He gave her a playful smile. "Let's not keep _King Tut_ waiting."

Marinette grumbled as the doctor put some kind of jelly on her barely noticeable baby bump. The doctor then put the ultrasound camera on the goo.

The doctor smiled. "Well, let's see if we can spot the little nugget shall we?" She then moved the camera around slowly on Marinette's belly. "Oh there it is!" She pointed to the TV.

Marinette and Adrien looked up and saw two small blobs that resembled humans. Wait… TWO!

The doctor continued to smile. "Looks like the little nugget has a twin."

"Or maybe it's just dividing again." Marinette nervously giggled. _'I can't be having twins!'_

"Sweetheart, you have one more week in your first trimester. It's done dividing." The doctor smiled warmly.

Adrien couldn't believe his eyes. Twins? Twins! He had to make Marinette his wife on the double. His babies counted on him.

Marinette groaned.

After the appointment, Adrien took Marinette to a smoothie shop.

They sipped their smoothies in almost silence.

It was killing him.

"Hey." They both spoke at once.

He blushed and smiled. "Ladies first."

She took a deep breath. "I think we should break up." She bit her bottom lip. She really didn't want to utter those words. "You'll be happier without me." She didn't want to utter those either.

He sighed deeply. "No I won't." He looked her in the eyes and gave her a soft smile. "Mari, I love you."

She blinked a few times.

"And I know I'm going to love the twins too." He continued to smile. _'I hope they're both girls.'_

"But…" She tried to argue.

"I was actually hoping you'd marry me. I know you don't want to put a burden on anyone and that's why you want to give up the babies, but that's why I'm here. To help whenever and however I can." He blushed.

"But they're not even yours." She frowned.

He set down his smoothie and held both of her hands. "That won't stop me from loving them like my own." He gave her a warm smile. "I don't want them to wonder what love is. I want them to always know it."

She blushed profusely. "B-B-B-B-But…"

He raised her hands up and kissed her knuckles. He then looked her in the eyes. "Marry me."

She gasped.

"I promise I'll be a good husband." He continued to smile warmly.

"I-I-I-I…" She stood up with tears in her eyes. "I don't know!" She ran out the shop.

"Marinette!" He picked up their smoothies and chased after her.

He made to the street and scanned the area for a sign of her. She was gone. "Oh great going Agreste. You lost your pregnant girlfriend." He sighed, took a sip of his smoothie and started walking to the bakery. At least he knew where she would be at some point.

Marinette de-transformed as she landed on her bed. She then flopped onto her back and picked up a pillow to scream into.

"Marinette…" Tikki smiled.

Marinette continued to scream.

Tikki sighed. "I'll wait till you're done."

Marinette removed the pillow from her face to reveal tears running down her cheeks. "I don't get it! First he says he likes someone else and then he starts dating me, and now he tells me he loves me and proposes! I don't get it at all." She noticed a purple butterfly coming through the skylight. "Not today Hawkmoth! Shoo!" She waved it away. "I do not have time to be akumatized! Shoo!"

The butterfly flew out the way it came.

Tikki sighed in relief. She then smiled warmly. "Maybe Adrien misheard Nino's question. Maybe Adrien was talking about you the whole time."

Marinette curled up into a little ball. "I don't think so Tikki. Nino asked him if he liked me and Adrien said 'yeah, she's a great friend'." She sighed. "I don't think he misheard anything."

Tikki pouted. "Maybe he only said that because of his father. His father is really strict and probably wanted his son to stay single. I'm pretty sure him dating you is breaking quite a few of his father's rules."

Marinette shrugged. "Tikki, can we go on a patrol tonight. I need some air."

Tikki nodded. "Don't get too carried away Marinette."

Marinette smiled. "I won't." She rubbed her belly.

Night fell, Marinette finished her dinner and waved at her parents as she climbed up her stairs to her room. She still wondered how she was going to tell them, or if she should.

She was soon suited up and swinging through the city. She didn't do any of her normal flips and tricks and was actually just taking her time. She made to one of the upper levels of the Eiffel tower. She stood firm on the beam and took a deep breath; taking in the city itself. She knew that in seven months the city would have two new residents. She rubbed her belly. For some odd reason, it was very calming. Perhaps the two human beings growing inside her reminded her why she needed to protect the city. Or perhaps something else. She wondered if they had heart beats yet. Would their heart beat in sync with each other or would they beat independently? Would they be identical or fraternal? Two girls? Two boys? A boy and a girl? She had so many questions.

"Nice night for a stroll My Lady." His voice came to her ears.

She turned around and saw Chat Noir holding a bouquet of roses.


	5. Flying hearts

so... this sparked from seeing all the Miraculous Ladybug games for girls where Ladybug/Marinette is pregnant. in one game the baby had a mask in the womb. of course Chat Noir/Adrien is the father... but, it's still an interesting concept if they still don't know who each other is under the masks... thus this was "Born".

this has no connection to any of my other Miraculous stories.

hope ya'll enjoy!

~inudigifan201

this is the chapter where Plagg quotes the genie from Aladdin... hum... that's funny... ML and Aladdin have a lot in common. lol, someone already beat me and wrote a crossover fic. it's called "Parisian Nights" and it's by ghostgirl19. I've been reading a lot of her stuff lately... oh well.

hey, would you look at this? two chapters in 24 hours... don't get used to it, I don't do it often, but I do want to finish this story sooner rather than later so I can focus on my other stories. I want to write a ML and Sinbad (staring Brad Pitt and Cathrine Zeta-Jones) kind-of cross over. but, I want to finish this one before I start anymore. I also wanna give Felix and Bridgette their own independent story... but as I said, I want to finish this one first. see ya'll later.

and happy holidays!

* * *

Ch, 5. Flying hearts

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and rubbed her belly. When she opened her eyes again to see him warmly smiling at her with kind eyes; she bit her lip. "Chat?" She hopped he didn't hear the worry in her voice.

He held up the roses as he continued to smile. "You look ravishing tonight. Far more beautiful than these simple flowers."

"Ah…" Her face turned as red as her mask as she accepted the bouquet. "Chat, I…" She forgot how to speak. Why? This was Chat Noir she was talking to! Not Adrien! Why couldn't she form any words at all?

Was it because he was the father of her twins? Maybe. Perhaps the compliment did her in. There was a distinct lack of puns. No pet names. Just a compliment. Maybe it did her in because he had seen her at her most vulnerable and still held love in his eyes for her. That and she did give in to him and gave him what he wanted. She looked him over. Was he always so… muscular? Maybe it was the lowness of his voice that had her spine tingling. The night they shared crept into her brain. She blushed as she remembered every last detail as if it were yesterday. If she was completely honest with herself, then she would admit she wanted him and she enjoyed that night. She shook her head to get rid of the thought and groaned.

He raised a covered eyebrow. "Everything alright My Lady?"

She continued to blush. "Fine!" She squeaked.

He shrugged and continued to smile at her warmly. _'Alright Agreste, you can do this. Just don't let her know you know and everything will be alright.'_

 _"Tell her the truth!"_ Plagg's voice echoed loud and clear in his head.

He took a deep breath. _'You know I can't do that. She'll get an abortion for sure if I tell her.'_

Plagg sighed. _"You don't know that kid… abortions are awful! You're jumping to conclusions. Just tell her already. What happened to 'she deserves to know'?"_

He cleared his throat and sat down. "My Lady… there's something we should talk about." He knew he wouldn't hear the end of it if he didn't listen to his Kwami.

She sat next to him. "What's up?"

He looked her in her blue bell eyes. "Well." He blushed. "The thing is…" He looked away and swung his feet.

She huffed and crossed her arms. "We're not sleeping together again. That was a one-time thing!"

His cat ears drooped. So much for having a big happy family. Oh well, he got lucky once. The twins were proof of that. "Oh… ok. But, that's not what we need to talk about…" He took another deep breath and looked her back in the eyes. His were worried, her's were confused. His eyes then wandered down to her stomach. It was faint, but she was starting to show. Her skin tight suit did little to hide the barely noticeable bump. If he hadn't known, then he wouldn't have even noticed. He then looked her back in the eyes. Plagg was right. She did deserve to know. Maybe she would marry him and keep the babies. Maybe he was overthinking things and they could be together. He didn't care if he never got laid again; he had to tell her. "I know!" He blurted.

"What?" She almost jumped out of her skin. "Know what?"

"Who you are under the mask. I found out a month ago… and I also know about the babies." He was on the verge of tears. "Marinette I…"

"How?!" She stood up and yelled. "How dare you?!" Tears ran down her face. She threw the roses back at him. He was glad there were no thorns. "If you know who I am then you know I'm dating Adrien. You can't just come waltzing in with roses and expect me to just dump him for you, you idiot! You might be the father, but you have no claim to them! I'm giving them up anyway! Goodnight Chat!" She grabbed her yo-yo and whisked herself away before he could say another word.

He sat there stunned with the roses in his lap. "Crap."

 _"This is exactly why you should have told her sooner."_ Plagg chided. _"Told you she wouldn't get an abortion."_

"Shut up Plagg." He sighed.

The morning sun rose. Marinette was still in her street clothes while sleeping in her bed. Tikki was laying on her stomach protecting the twins.

"Marinette!" Her mom called. "Adrien's here!"

Marinette grumbled as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She then yawned and stretched. Her throat was a little sore from crying herself to sleep.

Tikki made sure no akumas infected her the night prior.

Marinette then climbed down her bed ladder to the rest of her room and then down the ladder from her room to the rest of the house.

"Good morning sweetie, would you like some coffee?" Her mom tried to hand her a cup.

She shook her head. "Tea with honey please." She held her throat.

"Ok." Her mom shrugged. "Are you catching a cold?"

"Something like that." Marinette sighed. She looked up and found Adrien sitting on the sofa with a bouquet of various flowers. She walked over and sat next to him. "Sorry I ran out on you yesterday."

He gave her a warm smile. "It's ok." He held up the flowers. "For you."

She smiled and accepted them. She sniffed them and blushed. She then looked back at him. "You're too sweet." He blushed as well.

"Here's you tea sweetie." Her mom handed her a cup of warm green tea with honey mixed in.

"Thanks mom." She took a sip. She instantly felt better.

He looked back at her after her mom went back to the kitchen. "Can we talk about yesterday?" He gulped. "In privet?"

She shrugged. "Sure." She stood up. He smiled and stood up as well. They then started walking to her room.

"I'll be down here." Her mom smiled and waved.

"Mom!" Marinette blushed profusely and ran up the steps.

Adrien sat down on the chaise while she sat down on the computer chair.

"So yesterday?" She prodded.

He nervously chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "Well…" he blushed. "I never did get your answer." He looked her in the eyes.

She blushed. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I totally forgot to think about it."

He gave her a small warm smile. "It's ok. You've got a lot on your mind right now. I understand. I just want you to know that I'm here to help."

She bit her lip. "I have a confession. I saw Chat last night. He knows." She looked away and sighed. "But, I told him he may be the father, but he has no claim to the twins."

Hearing her words again stung him a little, but he made sure she didn't notice. "So what did he have to say about that?" He already knew the answer.

"I didn't let him say anything. I told him I'm your girlfriend and left before he could argue with me." She spun back around to look him in the eyes. "He had some nerve last night. Coming up to me with roses, complimenting me, and expecting me to just be putty in his hands." She fumed.

He took a deep breath. "Maybe he just wanted to take responsibility for his actions… maybe he wanted to step up and be a father. Maybe he was trying to tell you who he is under the mask."

She frowned and raised an eyebrow. "Are you defending that… that womanizing playboy?" She huffed and crossed her arms. "Honestly sometimes I wonder how I even let him seduce me in the first place. I already knew how much of a flirt he is."

He stood up and startled her. "Maybe he's not as bad as you think! Maybe he's trying to do the right thing!" He yelled. His features softened as he noticed the scared expression on her face. He sat back down and put his head in his hand. "I'm so sorry Mari. I shouldn't have gone off on you like that. Will you ever forgive me?" He looked back up at her.

She was still shaking a little. "A-Adrien?" She blinked. "Have-Have your way with me." She breathed.

He blushed profusely. "Ah… Yes-Yes mam." Or maybe he would get laid again after all.


	6. Cat-ravings

so... this sparked from seeing all the Miraculous Ladybug games for girls where Ladybug/Marinette is pregnant. in one game the baby had a mask in the womb. of course Chat Noir/Adrien is the father... but, it's still an interesting concept if they still don't know who each other is under the masks... thus this was "Born".

this has no connection to any of my other Miraculous stories.

hope ya'll enjoy!

~inudigifan201

this chapter is short... but it's better than nothing. I've been having major tech problems (didn't lose anything though!), medical problems, I've been sleeping all day for some odd reason, I've got a bit of depression, it's the holidays, a bit of writers block... and life! so... sorry this chapter is so short. I ended up rewriting half of it cuz I didn't like it, but I digress. again, I'm sorry it's so short and I'm sorry I took a while to upload.

and happy holidays!

* * *

Ch, 6. Cat-ravings

Marinette was asleep in his arms. He smiled warmly as he nuzzled her hair. Her head rested on his bare chest. He didn't quite understand why she pretty much jumped his bones, but he wasn't complaining. This time seemed… easier than the first time. He figured he was more relaxed since neither of them were in masks. But, dating her proved too much for him to handle. He didn't know which side of her he liked more. Either way, she had him wrapped around her finger. Again, he wasn't complaining.

He rubbed her belly and she smiled in her slumber. He made sure the blanket didn't move too much as his hand made soothing circular motions. Perhaps it was easier this time because she was already pregnant with his children and he didn't have to worry about his year-old condoms breaking. He really needed to get new ones.

But, nothing really mattered at the moment. The summer sun was warming them through the skylight so all they really needed as a sheet to cover their bodies. She was asleep in his arms. He wondered if they could just stay this way. No secrets. No alter egos. Just them.

He blushed as he nuzzled her hair again. "This girl is gonna be the death of me." He whispered to no one in particular.

Plagg came out of his hiding place. "I thought you were going to tell her the truth." He crossed his tiny arms.

Adrien grumbled.

Tikki floated beside Plagg.

Plagg shook his head. "I don't you humans."

"Shush, or you'll wake her up." Adrien shushed his Kwami.

Tikki giggled. "She's a heavy sleeper. You're fine."

Plagg smiled. "Adrien meet Tikki. Tikki meet Adrien."

Adrien gave her a nod. "Nice to meet you."

She waved. "Nice to finally meet you."

Plagg gave his chosen an evil smile. "Now if you don't tell Marinette everything; Tikki and I will."

"I'll tell her." Adrien pouted. "Just not right now. She's kind of asleep at the moment." He blushed.

Plagg crossed his arms. "I wonder why."

Marinette stirred a little and Plagg and Tikki went back to their hiding places.

"Hum… Adrien?" She opened one eye.

"Yes?" He lit up with a smile.

She blushed as the other eye opened. "I hate to ask, but could you get me a pomegranate, a mango, a jar of pickles, and a watermelon? I'll pay you back."

He blinked for a second. He then nodded and smiled. "Don't worry about it." He got out from under her and made his way down the ladder to find his pants.

He was soon dressed and grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper off her desk. "What did you want again?"

She smiled, sighed, and rolled her eyes. "A pomegranate, a mango, a jar of dill pickles, and a seedless watermelon."

"Seedless watermelon." He set down the pencil and smiled. "Got it!" He then retreated to the rest of the house and was soon outside making his way to the nearest grocery store.

She laid back down and sighed.

Tikki came out of her hiding place. "Hitting those cravings hard aren't we?" She giggled.

Marinette grumbled and rolled onto her side. "I feel bad by making him get that stuff for me."

Tikki nodded. Luckily Plagg's hiding place was his chosen's pants pocket so he wasn't too far from Adrien. But, Plagg did have a point. "Marinette?"

"Hum?" she looked back up at her Kwami.

"How awful would it be if Adrien and Chat were the same person?" Tikki framed the truth as a theory.

Marinette sat back up and held the sheet over her body so she wasn't exposed. "I don't know anymore. But, I'm pretty sure they're not. That would make things too easy." She sighed. "Although…" Tikki perked up. "For some odd reason…" Marinette took a deep breath. "Adrien felt almost identical to Chat in bed. However Adrien seemed to know what he was doing while Chat was kinda clueless. Adrien was a bit more at ease while Chat seemed nervous." She giggled. "Chat did say I'm his first and that's probably why, but Adrien…" She curled up in a ball. "Who knows how many girls he's slept with. I should consider myself lucky that he is even dating me to begin with."

Tikki nodded. "Wouldn't it be funny if you were Adrien's first?"

She gave her Kwami a small smile as she breathed a giggle. "Yeah right, he's most likely already been in Chloe's overpriced pants. Ew!" She grimaced. "Unwanted mental image."

"Yuck!" Tikki agreed by frowning and sticking out her tongue.

Marinette groaned. "Great! He's done Chloe and then he does me. That mean's I've been in Chloe pants because he's been in her pants. Ugh!"

Tikki shook her head. "I highly doubt he ever slept with Chloe. For starters he doesn't like her like that."

Marinette nodded. "Maybe you're right. He did say I'm his first girlfriend. But…" She rubbed her belly. "That doesn't mean anything."

Tikki nodded. "True, but you like Chat. Big difference. Adrien seems to not be able to stand Chloe anymore. Honestly, he seems repulsed by her."

Marinette gave her Kwami a small smile. "You're right. What am I worried about? I'll ask him later if he has slept with anyone before me though." Her smile faded. "I'm probably not the first."


	7. Catty Blonde

so... this sparked from seeing all the Miraculous Ladybug games for girls where Ladybug/Marinette is pregnant. in one game the baby had a mask in the womb. of course Chat Noir/Adrien is the father... but, it's still an interesting concept if they still don't know who each other is under the masks... thus this was "Born".

this has no connection to any of my other Miraculous stories.

hope ya'll enjoy!

~inudigifan201

happy holidays! i wanted to uploaded this Christmas eve. but, my computer kept crashing and i didn't get as much work done. oh well. anyway, i couldn't sleep, so i wrote on my phone... i really hate doing that. Merry Christmas!

*edit! spelling fixes! writing on phones with auto correct is not recommended.*

* * *

Ch, 7. Catty Blonde

 _Chloe and Lila's laughter could be heard from all directions. Marinette held her large belly as she quickly walked. She stopped to catch her breath. Chloe and Lila came out of the shadows only to laugh in her face._

 _"I can't believe Adri-kins is dating such a pathetic slut!" Chloe pointed at Marinette._

 _"Should have kept your legs closed, Loser-bug!" Lila giggled._

 _"Leave me alone!" Marinette walked past them both and began to tear up._

 _She soon came up behind Adrien. He turned around and gave her a scowl as Chat Noir landed next to him. Both of them crossed their arms._

 _"We've been talking." Adrien began._

 _"Neither of us want you anymore." Chat scowled as well._

 _"I'm breaking up with you." Adrien spat._

 _"And I don't want to be your partner anymore." Chat spat as well._

 _"Goodbye Forever!" Both boys turned their backs to her._

 _"No! Wait!" Marinette cried out as both boys disappeared._

"No!" Marinette woke up with a jolt causing Adrien to jump and almost fall out of her bed.

She gasped as she noticed him hanging on for dear life. "Oh My Gosh! Adrien!"

He gave her a small smile. "I'm ok." He swayed his lower end so he wouldn't land on her desk below. He then let himself fall. He was soon back up the ladder and sitting next to her. "You ok love? Did you have a nightmare?"

She nodded as she rubbed her almost about to pop belly.

He grabbed her hand, gave it a kiss and looked her in the eyes. "Wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head this time and looked away.

He sighed. "Marinette!" He kissed her hand again. "I'm here for you! If something is bothering you, you can tell me about it." He then let go of her hand, placed his hand under her chin and raised her face so they could look each other in the eyes. "You're not alone." He gave her a soft, sweet, and warm kiss to the lips. He rested his forehead on hers as he pulled her into a soft embrace.

She rested her eyes on his shoulder and let the tears she was holding back flow. "I don't deserve you."

He smiled sweetly and rubbed her back as he kissed her hair. "That's not how I see things."

The morning sun shone as Adrien combed his hair. He then looked up at his bundled up girlfriend who was still in bed.

He chuckled and shook his head. "We're gonna be late for school."

"I'm not going!" The bunch of blankets moved. "I'm eight and a half months pregnant, didn't sleep well last night, and if I see Chloe and or Lila I will probably punch them in their faces."

He shrugged. "I'll check on you at lunch then. Text me if you need me."

"Thanks." She rolled over to lay on her side. Her belly rested on a pillow he got her so she could sleep on her side.

He climbed up the ladder, knelt down, and kissed her forehead. "See you at lunch, Love."

She gave him a weak smile as he began to climb down the ladder and leave the room. When he was gone, she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Is Marinette awake yet?" Mrs. Dupain-Cheng noticed Adrien coming down the stairs alone. "And would you like some breakfast son?"

He shrugged and sat down at the island. "She's not going to school today. She didn't sleep well last night. She had a nightmare, but she wouldn't talk to me about it. And I think the twins kicked the rest of the night." He chuckled a little. "I also apparently snore."

She giggled a little too. "You can't be as bad as Tom." She handed him a plate of food.

"Thanks." He smiled bright.

"Speaking of my husband; I should go check on him. Have a good day at school." she waved as she began to walk to the door.

"I'm coming back at lunch to check on Mari." He waved back.

"Alright then, see you later son." She was out the door and on her way to the bakery below.

Adrien had finished his breakfast, snuck Plagg some cheese he found in the fridge (he could live with cream cheese till lunch when he could stop by the store and pick up some camembert), and was on his way to school.

He got to the courtyard and was greeted by Nino.

"Hey bro!" Nino gave his best friend a fist bump. He then looked around. "Where's Mari?"

Adrien shrugged. "Staying home today."

Nino nodded and smiled. "Dude, can you believe in less than a month you're gonna be a dad?"

Adrien chuckled. "I know right." He and Marinette told people he was the father just to save face (even though it was true) because once everybody found out there was a sea of questions. The biggest was _"Who's the father?"_ "If you told my 13-year-old self I'd have a girlfriend and she's pregnant with my children before my 19th birthday, I would have said you're crazy and wouldn't have believed you." He chuckled again.

Nino shrugged. "Do you regret it?"

Adrien smiled. "Not at all." He chuckled once more. "Actually, I'm happy and thrilled at the same time."

Nino smiled. "That's good, but babies are hard work. And you two have two on the way." Adrien's smile faded. "Mari still wants to give them up doesn't she?"

Adrien nodded.

Nino crossed his arms. "That stinks."

Adrien nodded again. "I want the twins to have the life I didn't. I want them to always feel loved. They might not get adopted together. I don't want them to get separated. I'll raise them alone if I have to. But…"

Nino nodded. "It would be easier with Mari. I hear you bro. But you won't be alone, you have uncle Nino!"

Adrien game him a small smile. "Thanks." He gave him a fist bump. "They say it takes a village."

Chloe stormed over to the pair. She put on a fake smile and hugged Adrien's arm. "Adri-kins! Did you finally ditch that tramp who's only using you for your money?"

Adrien blinked. "What? Chloe get off!" He scowled. "Marinette is not a tramp nor is she after my money!"

Chloe did as she was told and crossed her arms. "Then why is she carrying your babies?"

Adrien smiled and shrugged. "We had sex." It was the truth. And he was proud of that fact.

He and Marinette had lots of sex. He quickly learned that pregnant women, while having weird food cravings, also crave sex. However it's only in the first two trimesters, the third trimester had been sex-less. And, honestly, he didn't mind. He read they could still do it, but he didn't want her to be in pain or uncomfortable. That, and he was shocked that he got laid at all. That night on the Eiffel Tower was burned into his brain. He really needed to tell her he was Chat. He didn't care if he'd never have sex ever again, but it was still unfair that he knew her secret and she didn't know his. He tried to tell her, but he must have always picked the wrong time, or it was his rotten luck, but right when he'd try to tell her they would get interrupted.

But, here they were, Paris's secret protectors were about to be parents.

Her parents even threw a baby shower for them and all of Paris seemed to show up. Even though she didn't want it and tried to get him to take everything back and refund their friends, he kept everything just in case and refunded everyone out of his own pocket. He wanted them to be a family. He wanted to prove to her he loved her with or without the mask and they could raise the twins together.

Chloe fumed. "Why?"

Adrien sighed and shook his head. "Chloe, how many times do I have to tell you I'm not into you? I was never into you, and I will never be into you. You and I used to be friends. But, you and I are no longer friends. You're mean, cruel, and material. And I've always known that. It's time we part ways. After graduation, I hope our paths never cross again. I'm sorry Chloe, but that's just how I feel." He crossed his arms.

Chloe gasped. "That pregnant slut! She put those ideas in your head!" She scowled. "She's brain-washed you!"

Nino gasped as Adrien growled. How dare she say that about his Lady?!

His body seemed to go on auto pilot as his hand raised and struck her across the face.

"Oh Snap!" Nino covered his mouth as Chloe gently rubbed her red check.

She looked up at him in confusion and hurt. "Adri-kins?" she whimpered.

"Stop calling me that!" Adrien almost yelled.

Genuine tears welled up in her eyes as she ran away.

Adrien took a deep breath.

Nino was still in shock. "Bro! What just happened? I've never seen you that angry."

Adrien just shrugged. "I guess I'm just tired… tired of Chloe." He sighed and stood up straight. "I guess you learn who your real friends are when you're having a baby." He gave him a weak smile.

Nino patted his shoulder. "Ones you make on your own without your father's help… speaking of your pops… where does he stand on the whole being a grandpa thing?"

Adrien shrugged. "I'm not sure. He's been very cryptic about it. One minute I'm getting a lecture about waiting until marriage, and then the next he's helping me pick out rocking chairs and blankets. Honestly, I think he's mad at me for getting Mari pregnant, but wants to be a grandpa." He sighed and shrugged again. "I'm so confused half the time."

"Adrien Agreste, come to the principal's office at once!" A woman's voice sounded over the load speaker.

Adrien shrugged. "I guess we know where Chloe ran to." He waved at his best friend as he began to walk away.

"Right behind you bro!" Nino fell instep behind him.

The boys reached their destination in no time and found Chloe sitting in front on the principal, still shaken.

Adrien sat down in the other chair as the principal raised an eyebrow.

"Adrien, care to explain why Miss Bourgeois says you hit her?" the principal leaned over his desk and folded his hands under his chin.

Adrien shrugged. "It was a slap, she deserved it, I'm not sorry, and I'll take whatever punishment you're going to give me sir." He crossed his leg over his lap.

The principal blinked.

Nino stepped in. "Chloe provoked Adrien Sir. She called his girlfriend a pregnant slut."

Chloe sobbed. "It's true. Are we even sure the twins are yours?"

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Get a DNA test after they're born." He looked back at the principal. "Now, what are we looking at? How much detention am I getting?"

The principal cleared his throat. "Since this is your first offence, other than tardiness and absences, a day of detention… tomorrow." He then looked back at Chloe. "Now Miss Bourgeois, calling another female student such things is strictly forbidden. I'm sure your Father would agree that your behaver is unacceptable. Since this is your fifth strike this month, one week suspension."

Nino and Adrien's jaws dropped.

"What?!" Chloe's tears were dry as she stood up. "Why am I getting suspended? I'm the victim here!"

The principal seemed to roll his eyes, but didn't. "Now Miss Bourgeois, you were the instigator. Sure, Adrien had no right to strike you, but if you hadn't called his girlfriend such things then he wouldn't have gotten so mad." He then reached over to grab the phone on his desk. "I'm calling your father now to inform him of your suspension. I suggest to get your assignments for the week and run along home." He began to dial. The other end picked up and spoke. "Yes, may I speak with the mayor please? It's about his daughter."

Adrien and Nino took the cue to leave and headed off to class.

Chloe sat still as she listened to conversation. She couldn't believe her ears. She was suspended! She was suspended because Marinette Dupain-Cheng seduced into her bed and got knocked up with **_HER_** Adri-kins' twins! No, this wasn't right! Something had to be done.

Once the phone clicked when the principal hung up she stood up and walked out the room. Something had to be done… she had to do something!

Marinette waddled down the stairs and grumbled that she couldn't see her feet under her breath. She was ready for the twins to get out of her already! She sighed, half a month to go. She could make it… right?

Her mother smiled and gave her daughter a hug when she reached the bottom of the stairs. "Hey sleepy head, are you hungry?"

Marinette giggled. "Always."

A knock sounded at the door.

"I'll get it." Marinette waddled to open it.

On the other side was Chloe with tear stained cheeks and ruined mascara. Marinette didn't notice the knife the blonde was clutching onto.

"Chloe?" Marinette raised a concerned eyebrow. "What's the matter… and why did you come here? You hate me."

"I do hate you!" Chloe sniffled. "You took everything away from me!" She wiped her tears away with her free hand. She then looked at Marinette square in the eye and glared into her soul. "I'm here to take back what is rightfully mine!"

Marinette was confused beyond reason. "What in the world are you talking about?" Light reflected on the knife and caught her eye. She gashed and backed away. She wasn't Ladybug at the moment. She was Marinette! She couldn't just kick her and take the knife away, even if she could. Such actions would revel herself as her alter ego.

Chloe raised the knife.

Marinette covered her stomach with her arms in hopes that the twins would be protected if she did.

The blade never came.

Marinette looked up and saw her mother holding Chloe's shaking arm; keeping it in mid air.

"Call the police!" Her mother instructed with a face her daughter had never seen her make before. It was cross between stern, angry, hurt, and sad.

Marinette then quickly waddled over to the house phone and dialed the police. "Hello? Police?" She affirmed. She then began to tell the dispatcher her address and reason for calling.

She hadn't noticed, but the floor next to the door had a shallow pool of liquid that had been expelled from her body. A harsh pain caused her to scream.

The dispatcher asked if she was alright as she noticed the fluid.

"I think my water just broke!" Marinette gasped for air.


	8. Buggy birth

so... this sparked from seeing all the Miraculous Ladybug games for girls where Ladybug/Marinette is pregnant. in one game the baby had a mask in the womb. of course Chat Noir/Adrien is the father... but, it's still an interesting concept if they still don't know who each other is under the masks... thus this was "Born".

this has no connection to any of my other Miraculous stories.

hope ya'll enjoy!

~inudigifan201

I wanted to get this chapter up as soon as possible. hope ya'll like it and if I don't upload before new years, happy new year! two more chapters to go before the end!

* * *

Ch, 8. Buggy birth

Adrien watched the clock as the teacher droned on. It was another hour before lunch. He was getting antsy. Something didn't feel right. He needed to be with Marinette.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He quickly grabbed it and saw he had a text. He stood up and grabbed his bag.

"Adrien! Sit down and put your phone away!" The teacher scolded.

"Marinette's gone into early labor!" He exclaimed. The whole class gasped.

The teacher nodded. "You're excused."

Before anyone could say another word, he was out the door and running to the hospital. He didn't even bother calling his bodyguard to chauffeur him there. The car would take too long. He did however, duck into an alley and transform so he could get there faster.

It only took him ten minutes overall.

He made sure to drop the transformation before he entered the building.

He darted to the receptionist and didn't pay attention to anything else. "Has Marinette Dupain-Cheng been checked in yet?" he asked with nervousness in his voice.

She smiled and nodded. "Third floor room 319."

"Thank you!" He then made a bee-line for the elevator.

Marinette sat in a bed and had a hospital gown on. The nurse that was attending to her patted her on her shoulder.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to check on you." She smiled.

Marinette nodded. "Ok."

As the nurse left the room, Adrien popped his head in and smiled. He then walked in and grabbed her free hand that didn't have any medical stuff hooked up to it and kissed her knuckles.

"I made it." He breathed a sigh of relief.

She gave him a small smile. "My contractions are few and far between. And I'm barely dilated. So the twins might not be born today. But the doctor said my water did break and moving me is a bad idea. It just seems the twins don't want to come out yet."

He chuckled. "They wanna stay in their mommy." He then looked around. "Where are your parents?"

She shrugged. "Papa couldn't leave the bakery and Mama is filing a police report on Chloe… and filing a restraining order. She'll be here as soon as she's done at the station."

He raised an eyebrow. "What happened with Chloe?"

She became confused. "Mama didn't tell you?"

He shook his head. "All her text said was that your water broke." He gripped her hand tighter. "What happened with Chloe? Are you ok? Are the babies ok?" he began to panic.

"The babies and I are fine." She rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb to sooth him. "I answered the door and Chloe's standing there with a knife. But, Mama stopped her before she could stab me." She then raised an eyebrow. "What happened at school?"

He scratched the back of his head. "I told her off and slapped her. I have detention tomorrow. She got suspended."

She became even more confused. "Two questions, why did you slap her and why did she get suspended?"

He nervously chuckled. "Same reason." he looked away from her. "She called you a slut." He whispered.

"What happened?" she kept her eyebrow raised.

"She called you a slut." He spoke a little louder, but still not loud enough for her to hear.

"Could you please repeat that? I didn't hear you." She asked.

He sighed and looked back at her. "She called you a slut."

She spoke a silent "oh" and nodded. He kissed her hand again. "She had no right to call you that and I'm sorry. I lost my temper. But, I promise to never strike you or the twins like that."

She sighed. "Well you don't have to worry about the twins. As I've said a million times, I've giving them up."

"Why?" Tears welled up in his eyes.

Tears began to run down her face. "Because I'm afraid. I'm afraid I'll be a bad mother. I'm afraid you'll leave me. I'm afraid I won't be able to provide for them, give them everything they need."

He smiled and kissed her hand again. "I'll never leave you. You won't be a bad mother. After all, you have an amazing role model."

She sniffled. "I now you've proposed a few times, but what if we get into a humongous argument and we get a divorce?"

He shook his head. "That will never happen. I won't let it. Marinette, I want to grow old with you. And since you're so hell bent on giving up the twins, I'll take them and raise them myself. But, I'd rather you be by my side."

She frowned. "Adrien." She almost whispered.

"And there is something I've been needing to tell you ever since you found out you were pregnant." He continued. "Marinette." He took a deep breath. "My love, My life." Finally she would know the truth. "I am the father. I am Chat Noir."

She blinked at him a few times. "What?"

"I'm Chat Noir." He repeated. "I'm the father."

"What?" Was all that seemed to come out of her mouth, but inside she was screaming.

He scratched the back of his head. "I should have told you sooner. Really the best time would have been that night on the Eiffel tower… before you threw the roses at me. I've been regretting not speaking up ever since. But really I should have told you when you told me I was the father, but I didn't want to do it over the phone. And when I went to tell you the next day I panicked when you said you wanted to give up the baby. I should have told you then. I should have told you that I figured out you're Ladybug while we were talking on the phone. I should have, but I guess I'm afraidy cat afraid of rejection. But I don't care if we never have sex ever again. All that matters is you know the truth and the twins… they'll at least have me."

Tears ran down her face. "Adrien." She began to sob. "I…" She gasped as pain overtook her body. "Doctor!" She called out. It seemed the twins changed their minds. They wanted to be born that day after all. It took two and a half hours, but at 1:30 pm the twins were born.

A girl with a blonde tuft of hair and green eyes was born two minutes before her black haired and blue eyed brother. They were promptly named Emma and Hugo.


	9. Catbug family

so... this sparked from seeing all the Miraculous Ladybug games for girls where Ladybug/Marinette is pregnant. in one game the baby had a mask in the womb. of course Chat Noir/Adrien is the father... but, it's still an interesting concept if they still don't know who each other is under the masks... thus this was "Born".

this has no connection to any of my other Miraculous stories.

hope ya'll enjoy!

~inudigifan201

 **BEHOLD! A CHAPTER OF FLUFF! Happy new years ya'll!**

* * *

Ch, 9. Catbug family

It had been hours since the twins were born. Marinette's parents had to go back to the bakery to open in the morning, but they were only going to open it for half the day and spend the rest of the day at the hospital with their daughter and new grandchildren.

Alya and Nino weren't allowed to visit till the next day since the twins were born half a month early. The doctors wanted to make sure they would be healthy enough for more visitors.

But, all the chaos of the day seemed an eternity ago for Marinette. She was a mother now. She was a just turned 18-years-old mother! To twins!

She sighed as she sat up in her hospital bed. She looked over and located Adrien snoring in his chair next to the bed. The twins were fast asleep in their little bassinette tray things. Everything was… calm. Although, she knew it probably wouldn't be for long. One, or both, of the twins would probably wake up at any moment and need something. But, for now, she was just going to enjoy the quite-ish moment in the dark of the night.

Her head was still reeling from what Adrien had told her earlier. Adrien was Chat Noir, Chat Noir was Adrien! And he knew she was Ladybug. She breathed a giggle. She was her own rival. Now that she thought about it, every time she suited up after she found out she was carrying the twins, Chat seemed off… He seemed more cautious with his actions and words, more protective of her, less flirty, and more sincere. If only she listened to him that night on the Eiffel tower, then maybe she would have given more consideration into keeping the twins and his marriage proposals.

Ultimately, she did decide to keep them, but… she didn't have a crib, any diapers, wipes, any blankets or clothes. She was completely unprepared!

Come to think of it, why did she never let herself think about marrying Adrien? She was supposed to be madly in love with him and he was obviously madly in love with her. Both sides of her. She however still saw Chat as a best friend, but was that a bad thing? Marrying your best friend normally lasts longer. The more she thought about it, the more she realized her dream of growing old with Adrien was most likely a reality.

The more she thought about it, the more it made sense… the more she wanted to freak out. Her Adrien was her Chat. Her partner was her crush. Her boyfriend and her best friend were one in the same. She breathed a giggle at the irony. To him it was the same way, but in reverse. He must have felt the same way when he found out.

She gazed back at him sleeping in the chair. A smile escaped her lips. The bug and cat team were new parents. Although, fighting akuma was probably easier than raising twins. But, raising the twins would be worth it… right?

Actually, she was kinda looking forward to their arts and crafts. Macaroni art and finger painting made her smile. And the obligatory "my family" drawings they would both do in school. She hoped they'd draw smiling faces on all four of them. Huh, would Emma's representation be different than Hugo's? Most likely. They were twins, but they weren't identical.

A little yawn reach her ears and she looked back at the twins. Hugo wiggled and undid the blanket wrapped around him. His little black curl came out from under his little blue hat. He squirmed a little more and soon found his voice… and woke his peacefully sleeping sister.

Marinette sighed as she picked up the blanket, wrapped it under his arms and picked him up to soothe him. So much for that peaceful moment.

Adrien shot up and almost ran, without tripping on medical equipment, to Emma.

"Can you get her back to sleep?" Marinette asked in a kind and soothing voice.

"Absolutely." He carefully picked her up and walked over back to the chair. He sat down and started to gently rock her back to sleep.

The baby in Marinette's arms started searching for something with his mouth. He was hungry! Marinette undid the hospital gown and let the baby drink the milk he was searching for. She smiled as she watched him drink and rubbed his little arm with her thumb.

She was a mother. This was real! Her and Adrien's son was in her arms while his sister was in Adrien's arms. She wanted to pinch herself. No way could this all be real. But, it was.

"I think she's hungry too." He smiled.

"Ok, hand her here. Mind her head." She smiled as he handed her the other infant. Since her gown was already undone, it was easy for Adrien (because Marinette had no free arms) to move the fabric so the tiny new born could drink too.

He sighed and smiled as he watched the twins suck their mother's milk. "They're perfect, just like you Mari." He then gazed up into her eyes. "Thank you."

Heat raged in her cheeks. Her heart beat at the speed of light. Was it possible to fall in love with the same person all over again? It was like she was that fourteen-year-old girl in the rain all over again. Only this time, she knew. She knew he felt the same and that he was wrapped around her finger. She knew his feelings for her would never sway, if the past few years taught her anything. She knew that her crush wasn't just a crush, but true love. Nothing else seemed to matter anymore.

She didn't know what to say to the compliment. Although, "I love you" escaped her lips with a warm smile.

His smile transitioned from loving and warm to excited and love-struck. "I love you too, My Queen."

She raised an eyebrow and flashed a devious smile. "Queen? What happened to Princess?"

His smile faded and he shrugged. "Well, what am I supposed to call Emma? My little Kittenbug?"

She giggled. "You goofball." She sighed. "I can't believe I was ever nervous and worried I'd sound like an idiot when talking to you."

He smiled and shrugged once more. "You never sounded like an idiot to me My Lady. A little tongue tied, but never an idiot."

She giggled again. "My Lady? That's better."

He stood up and kissed her on the forehead.


	10. Buzz Furward

so... this sparked from seeing all the Miraculous Ladybug games for girls where Ladybug/Marinette is pregnant. in one game the baby had a mask in the womb. of course Chat Noir/Adrien is the father... but, it's still an interesting concept if they still don't know who each other is under the masks... thus this was "Born".

this has no connection to any of my other Miraculous stories.

last chapter! I hope the ending is very satisfying. sorry for the long wait... I was having computer problems... still kinda am... but I digress, this last chapter is Emma and Hugo centric.

hope ya'll enjoyed!

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 10. Buzz Furward

A little girl about seven years old with emerald green eyes and long honey blonde hair pulled into cute pigtails sat at a table scribbling with a yellow crayon. She wore a cute little green sun dress with black paw prints all over the fabric. She smiled wide to show she was missing one of her canines as she put down the crayon and picked up her masterpiece. "Done."

A little boy the same age as her with blue bell eyes, short black hair that was perfectly quaffed, and a smile that was missing his canine on the other side of his mouth looked over her shoulder to see her drawing. He wore a red over shirt and a black under shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans. "Why did you draw mommy and daddy like that?" He raised an eyebrow.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Because we're supposed to draw our families, I drew our family." She shoved the drawing in his face.

Her drawing consisted of stick figures as their mom and dad as Ladybug and Chat Noir holding hands with a heart between them, herself, her brother, and the new baby Louis.

He rolled his eyes and held up his own drawing. "You were supposed to draw mommy and daddy like this."

His drawing consisted of an anime like style with their mom and dad holding hands with a heart between them, himself, his sister, and the newest addition to the family a baby brother named Louis, whom had blonde hair and blue eyes.

She put her drawing down and crossed her arms. "I did."

"No you didn't." He sat his drawing down too.

She picked up a tube of blue finger paint and squirted it all over his shirt.

He grumbled and retaliated with a tube of pink.

It wasn't long before they were both covered in paint as their classmates chanted "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Their teacher snatched the paint tubes out of their hands and gave them both a disappointed look. "Good little boys and girls don't fight with paint." Her eye twitched.

"Yes miss Rose." The twins shrank and held their heads low.

Her eye twitched again. "One more fight and I'm calling your father."

"That was their fifth fight this week ma'am." A boy with glasses falling of his face pointed out.

Emma looked over at her paint covered brother. "Paint me."

He handed her a tube and she squirted it on the boy with glasses.

The teacher's eye twitched one more time as she grabbed her cell phone and pressed call.

A blonde man with green eyes and a million-dollar smile stood in front of a class of students. He was still young, but he knew what he was talking about. The female students (and some of the male students) swooned as he smiled as he spoke about particle physics. His pocket then buzzed.

He stopped smiling and pulled his phone out of his lab coat. He looked at who was calling. "Hey Rose, let me guess: the twins are in trouble."

"They painted each other… and then they painted another student." She smiled through gritted teeth. "Come get your little angels."

"But I'm in the middle of a lecture." He explained.

"Where's Marinette?" She asked.

"London." He shrugged. "She and my father are there for a fashion expo with our youngest tagging along. Little Louis has the modeling bug."

"Adrien Agreste come get your kids!" She yelled and then hung up.

He put his phone back in his pocket. "She wasn't that shrill in high school." He looked back at his students. "Sorry class, but we'll have to pick this back up on Friday, something came up and I need to pick up my kids from first grade."

The entire class groaned as they picked up their stuff.

"Make sure to read chapters 88-96." He smiled again.

The entire class groaned again.

"It's only 8 chapters." He gave them a sly smile and crossed.

A few moments passed and he was soon at the twins' classroom. He knocked before he entered. He poked his head in and the twins rushed to great him.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Emma jumped up and down as she held her drawing up. "I drew our family. Look it! I gave myself a tail cuz you're always calling me kitten!"

Adrien opened the door some more and smiled as he accepted the drawing. "Very cute kitten." He then noticed how she drew himself and his wife. "What an imagination you have."

"Mine's better." Hugo crossed his arms as she stuck her tongue out at him. He then handed his drawing to their father.

Adrien looked over his son's drawing. "Well you definitely inherited your mother's drawing skills. But I love both your drawings equally. Now why are you two covered in paint?"

"He/She started it." The twins pointed at each other.

"Take them home… Now!" Rose yelled as her eye twitch.

Adrien blinked at her. "When did you become so shrill?"

Her eye twitched again as she fake smiled. "This year. Why do you ask?"

Adrien gabbed both twin's hands. "Have a nice day Rose."

"Get them out of here. Home school them if you have too." Some paint fell on her. "Just do something with them."

"Bye Miss Rose." The twins waved.

Once they were in the hall, Adrien made sure no one was around as he knelt down and looked his daughter in the eyes. "Emma, Kitten… why did you draw mommy and me this way?" He held up her drawing.

She smiled wide. "Because you're Chat Noir and mommy is Ladybug."

Adrien rubbed his eyes and groaned. He then looked her back in the eyes. "As true as that is Kitten, nobody can know."

She tilted her head as her smile faded. "Why daddy?"

Hugo crossed his arms. "Because they have secret identities."

Adrien messed up both twins' hair. "and one day, it will be your secret."

Emma smiled wide once more to show her sharper than average canine.

Hugo cracked a small smile and gave a small salute. "see you in the comics dad."

Adrien rolled his eyes, chuckled, and messed up their hair again. "When we get home, your both getting a bath… and your both grounded for fighting in school and painting each other."

The twins groaned as he stood back up and they grabbed a hand each.

"No Anime for Emma and no video games for Hugo… for a week." Adrien smiled as they walked down the hall.

"Daddy! That's not Fair!" Both twins cried.


End file.
